Chuck vs the Wedding
by willcox1996
Summary: Chuck gets married. Non-Charah oneshot.


A/N: Hey everyone I know this isn't an update on Chuck vs. the Campaign but this came to me when I was listening to music this morning. I couldn't get rid of it. Okay so warning to everyone this is not Charah even though I love Charah. It ends in a character's death and it does not have a happy ending.

I need ideas for how to continue the campaign. Leave a comment on either of these I read them all and try to listen to all of the suggestions. This is a one shot. As always I don't own Chuck and the beauty of this story is do to phnxgrl.

September 29, 2008- Castle briefing

"Congratulations team on another successful mission. The item that you recovered last night was the last piece necessary to complete this Intersect. Congratulations, tomorrow night the Intersect will go online. Please inform Mr. Bartowski that as far as his service to the United States government are no longer needed. As for you Major Casey and Agent Walker please report back to your respective headquarters at 0800 Wednesday…Dismissed" The Diminutive General stated.

General Beckman disappeared from the screen right in front of the team. As soon as the General disappeared both agents relaxed.

"So do you want to tell the nerd or should I." Casey growled.

"I will tell Chuck" Sarah said

"Fine, I need to do some packing anyways." Casey said as he marched up the stairs out of Castle.

Sarah looked up at the security monitors and saw that Chuck was still at the Buy More behind the Nerd Herd desk. Sarah walked up the stairs with a plan in her head.

September 29, 2008- Buy More

Chuck was standing at the Nerd Herd kiosk when a certain blonde angel walked in then walked straight up to him.

"Hi honey." Sarah stated with a smile.

Chuck knew her fake look and this was it.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing much but we do need to talk somewhere private maybe dinner tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Chuck eagerly responded though it was tempered that they had to talk.

Hearing those words from any female's mouth bodes no good to any red blooded male. He had heard those words from Ellie many times before. Each time it was not a good outcome. The first time he heard his Sister say 'let's talk' she informed him that their Mother had vanished and would not be coming home. The next time was when his Father had left too.

"_Was Sarah leaving also?"_

This thought filled him with dread. Though filled with dread he convinced himself it might be good news too. Steeling himself with that outlook he responded.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven." Sarah replied.

"Ok Sarah I'll see you then." Chuck replied.

September 29, 2008- Sarah's car outside of restaurant

"Really Sarah… Morton's this is a little out of my price range. Besides I'm not dressed for such a fancy place." Chuck objected.

"Don't worry Chuck. You are dressed just fine here wear this tie and everything will be good. I'll just place this on my expense account." Sarah stated.

"Well if you put it like that then how can I say no to a free meal?" Chuck couched his reply as Sarah smiled a genuine one this time.

Chuck felt better seeing that one. He really loved that one the most. It was the one reserved only for him.

September 29, 2008- Morton's

"Wow Sarah this is amazing so what did we have to talk about?" Chuck said enthusing about the food and ambiance.

"Well I just got news that the new Intersect is going online tomorrow." Sarah stated.

"Wait a minute Sarah this is not a secure location? What are you trying to tell me? Why are we not in Castle or at least in a bug free environment?" Chuck asked.

"You are right Chuck we can not discuss this here. What was I thinking?" Sarah lamented but was proud on how much Chuck had grown as a spy.

It warmed her heart but chilled it just the same. She wanted to break the news of her leaving in a pleasant environment. This plan went way sideways. Sarah recovered.

"Ok we will get out of here and go to my room at Maison. I just swept the place." Sarah said as she called for the check and handed the waitress her AMEX Black card.

While they were waiting their dessert came it was a decadent and made Chuck's eyes light up. He dove in with gusto. Sarah smiled at how enthusiastic he tore into it. Finally the card came and they left.

Sarah's Apt

Sarah let Chuck in the apt and the first think he noticed was her bags were packed.

"Sarah, are you going on a trip?" Chuck asked. "Is this a mission? Why was I notified? I'm supposed to go with you…Aren't I?"

Sarah looked everywhere but into his chocolate eyes. Hers were about to tear.

"Chuck…not this time or any other time in the future…Chuck, It pains me to say this." Sarah sadly said.

"What do you mean Sarah what does this mean?" Chuck asked not really understanding.

"Chuck what I am trying to say is Congratulations Chuck as of tomorrow you are no longer an asset of the United States government." She stated.

"Wait a minute… Are you releasing me?" Chuck said.

"Yes Chuck as soon as the new Intersect is up and running you are being released." Sarah sadly said in almost tears. "I have to close up Castle then leave with Casey to my next assignment."

"So this is goodbye?" Chuck asked.

"I guess it is…You look just as bad as I feel Chuck what is wrong?" Sarah asked holding his hand.

"Well Sarah honestly I do not know what to say. Wow….. This is so surreal I've been wanting this so badly that now that it's happened I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to keep the band together. We work well together. You and Casey both have taught me much about honor and duty to the greater good. I'm having a hard time understanding where the greater good in this is?" Chuck asked with him sitting down on her bed with his hands now covering his face.

Sarah felt the immediate lost in closeness when he removed his hand from hers. Sarah immediately reestablished that connection she craved by gently grabbing his arm to pull it away from his face. This caused him to look at her.

"Chuck, I can't imagine this serving the greater good at all. However, if there was something that I learned about Charles Irving Bartowski. It was that he can do whatever he wants to do once he decides to do it." Sarah said smiling.

Chuck stared at her for a moment. She had a point. He could do anything.

"Thanks Sarah since we won't be technically working together as of tomorrow. Would you wish to go on an actual date? This would be no covers just us before you disappear?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled brightly.

"Chuck, I would love going on a date with you. Now do not be so sure that I will be totally disappearing from your life." Sarah said still smiling.

"Well since that is on another day I guess you need to take me home." Chuck said having much to think on what he wanted to do with his life. The sky was the limit.

Sarah got up and Chuck followed soon they were back in front of Casa Bartowski.

September 29, 2008- Echo Park

"So I'll see you tomorrow for our first real date." Chuck said getting out of the car.

"Yes Chuck, how about I pick you up again at the same time but tomorrow you can choose where we go. Remember it is still on my expense account." Sarah said laughingly.

"Ok Sarah I do remember, bye Sarah until tomorrow I can not wait." Chuck said.

"Bye Chuck." Sarah said driving way.

September 30, 2008- Sarah's apartment

Sarah was excited tonight was the night she would finally tell Chuck her feelings. All she had to do was tie up all the lose ends of her former life. It was funny if she would have thought about retiring a year ago from the agency. It would have placed her in a panic. Now, she couldn't wait to get it over with.

September 30, 2008- Castle

"General you can't do this." Sarah argued.

"Excuse me Agent Walker I can not do what exactly?" The General asked with much venom.

"You can't allow Chuck to be killed. He's a patriot and an American citizen. It's not right. Chuck has done nothing but served his country." Sarah vehemently stated

"Fine Agent Walker then if you want Chuck to survive then you have to give the government something that would warrant the expense of keeping an eye on Bartowski." The general stated a quid pro quo.

"General, what would that be?" Sarah asked.

"If you do not want the termination order to go through then you must return to the CIA." The General said.

"Have you talked this over with Langston. He is my real boss not you!" Sarah spat out.

"Yes, it was he who suggested on the order. I stalled him so I could talk to you." The general stated. "I know all about Chuck's heroics but Langston is determined. I can not stall him much longer."

Sarah looked at the general then stated.

"Yes I will pull my retirement papers." Sarah said defeatedly.

"Good you are needed in Washington immediately. There is two of my men to escort you to Edwards. You are to catch the supersonic and land here in Washington at 11 PM. Langston and I want to see you as soon as you land. It is a matter of national security." The General stated. "Beckman out."

Sarah stared at the screen then looked at her phone there was something she had to do. She ducked out for about 10 minutes and returned then pressed the SD card into Casey's palm.

"See that Chuck gets this Casey and tell him I am so sorry." Sarah said.

"Ok Partner I will. Now you need to leave. Good Luck Walker." Casey said walking away.

September 30, 2008- Echo Park

Chuck walked out of the apartment knowing that Sarah was always prompt. He looked around and didn't see her. Since he didn't see her he sat down and waiting. When 7:30 came around and Sarah still hadn't shown up Chuck started to worry. Maybe she's sick I better check on her. Chuck got to Sarah's building and headed up to her room. When no one responded to his knock Chuck let himself in. Chuck looked around the room. It was spotless not one bag or picture. Only John stood in the room. He had followed Chuck and got up stairs faster than he did.

"She's gone Chuck. She wanted you to have this" Casey said handing him a SD Card.

Chuck looked at Casey with his hand out.

"What do you mean Casey she is gone? Why? We had a date a real date." Chuck lamented.

"She got orders. Just look at it." Casey said pressing the card in his hand.

"Have a good life Charles Bartowski." Casey said as he stalked off.

Chuck stood there in the middle of the room looking at the card in his hand.

"_This was not according to the plan at all."_ Chuck thought.

Chuck left the room and headed back to his home. He found the key to the old house. Ellie did not see him return. Going back to his childhood home he found the hidden vault.

"Charles what are you doing here?" Stephen asked.

"Dad…She left and Castle is no more. I needed a secure place to look at this SD Card." Chuck explained.

Stephen was aware of the heartache in his Son's eyes.

"You set off the alarm I was wondering what was going on." Stephen said sitting down at his old bench.

"Dad what is this place?" Chuck asked looking around.

"Son this is my legacy of my life work." Stephen said.

"So is this place secure?" Chuck asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure no one other than you can see or hear us." Stephen said.

"Ok" Chuck said as he inserted the SD Card into his phone and clicked on the video listed there.

The screen was small but Chuck could make out Sarah's face. She had been crying. In the background Chuck realized it was in a stall of that closet which Chuck had determined there was no surveillance in Castle.

"Chuck if you are watching this. I've been recalled to Washington. I so looked forward to having that dinner. I was willing to retire but things got in the way. I'm so sorry about this Chuck. I do not have anyone to blame. So if you want to blame me go ahead I'm a big girl I can take it. Have a good life Charles Irving Bartowski." Sarah said.

Chuck sighed as his Father hugged him.

"I am glad you are away from that life." Stephen said. "I never wanted it for you."

"Dad what do you mean? I believe you disappeared on us. Why?" Chuck asked.

"I had to Charles to protect you and Eleanor from Fulcrum and worst groups than those who are out to harness what I know. They had not learned of your existence. I wanted to keep it that way." Stephen said.

"You are the mythical Agent Orion aren't you? You created the Intersect?" Chuck asked.

"Yes and now the gov't has what they want. Chuck look at this. It will be all over in a few minutes." Stephen asked.

"No Dad…I do not want to get the Intersect removed." Chuck said sternly.

"What…why not…?" Stephen asked visibly upset.

"I want to become an NSA Agent. Working with Casey made me realize I have a calling. The Intersect and I are needed." Chuck said with much conviction.

"Ok Son if that is what you want…It is a dirty business out there." Stephen sadly said.

"Yeah Dad, that is what I want." Chuck said. Pulling out the SD card and snapping it.

September 30, 2009- Echo Park

It took a year of dealing with Bryce. Sarah had finally returned to Burbank. She heard rumors of another team who had much success in dealing with Fulcrum. She had a good idea who that was. She had a smile on her face as she approached the walkway to Chuck's and Ellie's apt. She was almost at the threshold when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an apt and the door was slammed shut. She spun around to face her attacker. Her knives were at the ready.

"Stand down Walker" Casey ordered.

"Casey what are you still doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Protecting my team…Walker what are you thinking coming here? You almost ended him!" Casey exclaimed.

Sarah glared at Casey then noticed through his window at Chuck kissing another Brunette skank.

"Who is that Chuck is with?" Sarah accused.

"That is another of my team…They are to be married Walker. You left. You have no claim on him!" Casey said.

"Yeah I know I did but for a very good reason. I needed to save his life. The General was going to terminate him. I could not let that happen." Sarah said.

Sarah didn't know what was happening her eyes started burning and uncontrollable sobs started.

"You already did enough damage now go you were always good at that." Casey said now that both Agents were clear.

Sarah ran to her car and didn't stop driving until she ran out of gas. She broke down. The tears just started pouring. Chuck her Chuck was gone with someone else gone forever.

October 3, 2009- Bartowski wedding

Sarah knew she shouldn't be there but she couldn't help herself she had to see him one last time. Sarah was standing outside of the Church with everyone else when she saw him. He looked good. Sarah started to leave when she heard his voice behind her.

Sarah…What are you doing here? I'm about to be married." Chuck said being astonished.

Sarah kept walking she would not turnaround. Sarah stepped back into the shadows she owed him that at least.

October 3, 2009- Bartowski wedding

"What's wrong hun?" Hannah asked.

"What…oh nothing…I just thought I saw someone I used to know" Chuck said being still concerned that Sarah had made an appearance at his wedding of all places.

"Well Mr. Bartowski we need to go. We're going to miss our flight to Paris." Hannah said.

October 3, 2009- LAX

Chuck just got back from the restroom when Hannah's phone went off. Sorry she mouthed. She picked it up and started walking towards the bathroom.

October 3, 2009- LAX Women's Bathroom

"Yes sir I understand that Fulcrum needs the information. Yes sir. Then is this the finally go ahead. Affirmative Charles Carmichael will not live to see his honeymoon." Hannah said.

October 5, 2009- La Tremoille- Paris France

Sarah walked up to Casey.

"What do you want Casey? Why did you recall me from my mission with Bryce?" Sarah said visibly angry.

"Walker calm down, you have to see this." Casey sternly said.

"Ok Casey, lead the way." Sarah said somewhat mollified for the moment.

Casey walked Sarah up to the honeymoon suite. Casey opened the door and walked towards the bedroom. Sarah was about to make some wise crack when she saw the body. It was mangled twisted in ways a body should never go. Sarah knew despite the grotesqueness who it was immediately. She ran and threw up in the bathroom. Someone held up her hair while she threw out her guts. Sarah turned and saw it was Casey holding her hair.

"What the hell did they do to him Casey?" Sarah asked with a sob.

"We did not see this coming. She did whatever it took to break him." Casey grimly said.

"She did? Who did this? How could you let this happen?" Sarah cried out.

"It was Hannah his wife. She was Fulcrum. I was running a mission out of Paris when I got intel on her. Apparently Hannah's real name was Alexis Frost. She was a specialist in torture. As soon as we got the intel we moved in but it was too late. She had already tortured and killed Chuck." Casey sadly stated. "We got her and her cell later. They are all dead too."

Sarah blacked out at his final words. There was no more purpose. Chuck was dead, her Chuck was dead.

A/N: This is just a one shot story. Remember to review and leave me suggestions for Chuck vs. the Campaign.


End file.
